poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Battling the KSI robots (Weekenders Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction)
Here's how battling the KSI robots go in Tino's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction. see Shane running Joshua: Darcy! Darcy: Joshua! Shane: We got three more coming in from that way! Cade: Bee, where's Tessa?! Bumblebee: to her Tessa: Dad! 2 embrace the Buffalo tribe comes up Mana: Guys! It's worst than I thought, the villains are digging up most of the crystals! Carver: Oh great, as if fightin' these darn robots wasn't bad enough! Joshua: We got a real dilemma here. Okay? I created incredible robots. It's all designed to kick that fat Transformers' butt So, really, this is a no-win situation. It's over. Hound: his cigar at the back of Joshua's head That was mean. Star: It's not over. Joshua: Hey! I'm sorry if you can't handle the cold-heated truth! Optimus, Drift and Cross-Hairs Hound: radio Optimus, what are my orders with these humans? Can I squish the bald guy? Optimus: They're in trouble. Cross-Hairs: Nah, this isn't our fight! I'm done being an underdog. Underdogs suck! I say they get what they deserve. What's the play, Prime? Optimus: It's time for reinforcements. Recognize one of your knights. arms transform to super mode. And picks it up the sword of justice and frees Grimlock Grimlock: ROAR!!! Optimus: alien "The legend exists". with the others are running Cade: Come on. and Bumblebee drive Cade: Alright, come on! Come on, let's go! Bee, go! fire Cade: Come on, we got to move! Lets go, move! Where's Tessa? Tessa, get over here! Come on! Get over here! Hound: Stay behind me! I'm covering you! If I stop covering you, it means I'm dead. But that ain't gonna happen. fire Hound: triple Gatling gun Take that! I'm a wicked warrior robot! rockets Darn! Velma: Let's show these jerks what we're made off! his gatling gun Riruru: Likewise! fires Lulli: Take this you dang losers! her guns and fires off a few blast from her bazooka Sue: her M4 Tino: his .45 colt Sunset Shimmer: her .45 colt Marco: his gatling guns Funshine: his Browning M1919 A4 Anti-aircraft machine gun Carver: his machine gun Fred: his Browning M2/AN Mana: her bazooka Origami: her gun Star: her wand to blast the KSI robot into pieces Godou: the KSI robot in half Shaggy: his sword the slice the KSI robots Cade: Come on! We gotta move now! Go, go! are running and screaming Sonic: the KSI robots robots are attacking Hound: We got hostiles coming down the street! Go! a shotgun robots fire their cannons Hound: Bee, twelve o'clock! Cove fire! Bumblebee: his plasma cannon rockets Ace Goody: Take this! his M60 Amy: TAKE THIS!!! her Piko Piko Hammer to smash the KSI robots Fred: his Lewis machine gun Riruru: her rifle Hugs! 2 already! Shaggy: I'm on seventeen! Riruru: What?! How come you always get ahead of me?! HA!!! fires Joshua: We're surrounded! Hustle, hustle, hustle! Rocket! Go, go, go! Amy: AND THIS!!! her Piko Piko Hammer to smash the KSI robots all hide inside a small restaurant Joshua: Oh, this is the perfect place to hide. A big glass box! Nobody will ever find us here! That's... frustrated Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes